Crush On You
by QuietLittleVoices
Summary: You realize it in September when he sneaks out with you in the middle of the night and burns the bush on the old man's lawn. ((High School AU Dean/Cas))


**A/N:** Based entirely 100% off the song by 'Brakes' so I literally own nothing of this fic except how I phrased things.

* * *

_Burning bush._

_Burning rubber._

_Burning thirst._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in September when he sneaks out with you in the middle of the night and burns the bush on the old man's lawn. When you get in your car afterwards and drive off as fast as you can, tires squealing, just audible under your laughter and the Classic Rock mixtape in the cassette player. When it's 2AM and you both walk into the convenience store off Main and buy a single water bottle that you share while sitting on the curb.

_Skull and bones._

_Rock and roll._

_Magpie._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in October when he dresses as a pirate for Halloween because he doesn't celebrate, and thought that it would be a good costume to wear to the 'costume concert'. When you can't get in and you both end up sitting on the hood of your car just outside the lot, listening to the fading threads of electric guitar, and you watch the birds fly through the trees as the sun goes down.

_Fritz Lang._

_Laser Eyes._

_Freedom Fries._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in November when you're up late watching a Fritz Lang film, something Cas brought over, and you start joking about the main character being a robot with laser eyes and he laughs. When after the movie's over you sneak out of the house and drive to the 24-hour McDonald's and buy large fries and eat them in the parking lot before going home.

_Joan of Ark._

_Redwood bark._

_Cutty Sark._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in December when you're in History class and learning about ships and trees and brave women who gave their lives for their country, and you're barely paying attention, opting instead to watch him as he drinks it all in, because you know he'll help you when midterms come around since he loves this stuff. And you might just love him.

_Isis._

_Bite your tongue._

_Whirlpool._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in January when you learn about Greek myths and you're both so into it that half your conversations are heated debates about them. When your voices are raised but you're grinning, and they always end in laughter.

_Vampire._

_Snake eyes._

_Snake face._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in February when you marathon shitty horror movies together in your basement and he gets scared out of his wits and stays overnight and burrows close to you in your bed and you don't say anything. You don't push him away, you don't complain, you just shift to make more room for him. And you don't talk about it in the morning.

_Take your money._

_Take yourself._

_Save each other._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in March when you get into a fight because it's all come to a head and you tell him to leave – tell him that you're not good for him. And he tells you that you're wrong, that the two of you together is possibly the best thing there is, and he kisses you and you find yourself kissing him back.

_Take two._

_Take control._

_Stand up._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in April at the same time that you realize you're in a relationship with your best friend and despite all hopes things will change. And more than anything, you don't want them to, but you do want him.

_Tian Chua._

_Kurgistan._

_Open up._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in May when he gets all worked up about some political thing he learnt about in current events and all you want to do is kiss him, because that enthusiasm could be used somewhere else. When you say that out loud he blushes and swats at you but didn't appear completely adverse to the idea. But you let him continue his rant because you know he wants to say it.

_Shake your tail._

_Time sails._

_I hope it pales._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in June when school's letting out and he's starting a summer course (because he can never stop learning, and you tease him about it but you think it's sweet) and you won't be seeing him all the time anymore. You just want it to slow down; you want to spend all your time with him.

_Back in time._

_Backing track._

_Crack and sack._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in July when you haven't seen him in three days because he's got so much work and all you want is for it to be last month or the month before so you can relive those moments.

_Cape Town._

_Mother smiles._

_We walk for miles._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in August when he's out of that damn summer school and you're both taking a year off before college so you go to Cape Town. Your mothers smile at you as you leave and try to hide their tears but neither of you are fooled. When you get there by night fall in your old car you don't find a place to crash – not yet. You walk for miles up and down streets, just holding hands an talking to each other because you really have missed him and he's missed you.

_Save the best._

_Save your chains._

_Save yourselves._

_I've got a crush on us._

You realize it in September when you fight again, this time about him going to college for second semester. You don't speak to each other the next day and you question yourself, question what you want and why you started such a fucking pointless argument.

_Furnace heat._

_Furnace light._

_Tell the truth._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in October when he's packing up to go and the furnace gives out at his house so you go over and light a fire and the two of you spend the night in his living room piled under old blankets and you tell him why. Why you fought him on going away, why you are the way you are, and he does the same in return.

_Burning bush._

_Burning rubber._

_Burning eyes._

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in November when the cold comes and he goes and you're left behind and you just wish the two of you were stuck in the moment over a year ago when you realized he was your everything and you'd never be able to go without him.

_Shotgun._

_The war is won._

_I meant to say,_

_I've got a crush on you._

You realize it in December when you show up on his apartment doorstep with a bottle of wine you bought at the corner store down the street and tell him for the first time that you love him.


End file.
